Tears, Solitude, and Confessions
by ShindouShuichi101
Summary: Sora seems to be sad, and only Riku sees this. However, the reason behind it ties to something Riku wanted to tell Sora. Only a confession turned that boy's frown upside down. RikuSora.


Warning, RikuSora. If you're homophobic or don't like this couple, back away slowly.  
And it's been a long time since I've written a story, so please bear with my decreased skill in writing.  
**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be a totally different storyline.

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung. It was time for lunch at Paopu High School. As students jumped out of their seats and hurried to the cafeteria with friends and cliques, Sora slowly and reluctantly walked down the halls quietly, heading for the courtyard. He had a melancholy expression on his face, and it was evident that he wasn't in a happy mood.

Sora had reached the first floor in a few minutes and headed for the door that lead to what students called the huge hole in the middle of the school, which was the courtyard. The infinite load of oxygen and the sun's light bouncing off the sides of the building outside seemed to freshen up the boy's spirits a little, but definitely not enough to at least make him smile.

There were numerous round green tables scattered on the courtyard, most of them already occupied by students and their lunches. Sora walked over to a vacant table near a maple tree and took a seat. He sighed, staring at the leaves on the tree and blocking out the noise that surrounded him.

"I wish I could live my life as I dream it," Sora said to himself, unaware of the people looking at him who thought he was talking to them.

"I do, too." It was Riku. His deep voice penetrated Sora's thoughts and caught his attention. Sora turned to look at Riku and watch him sit down next to him with his lunch. Today, he brought chicken ramen, strawberry pocky, and a can of Sprite. "What's the matter?"

"Riku..." with that, a tear ran from Sora's left eye and ran down his cheek, then more. Then, he began hicking*, failing to prevent a full breakdown. The male stuffed his face in his hands, refusing to let Riku see him cry.

"Hey Sora, what happened?" Riku whispered, scooting closer to Sora and patting his back. He worried for the boy. Anything could have happened to him, and unless Riku found out what happened to his best friend, he won't stop worrying. "Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay." Sora was unable to talk and continued crying for several seconds. As soon as he gained control of his sobs, he began to speak.

"I'm not so sure about that, Riku. I've never felt so lonely before."

"Huh? What do you mean?" By this time, Sora had almost stopped crying, but when he began to respond, he broke down again.

"Everybody... seems to be... so happy... because..." the poor boy couldn't finish his sentence, so he had to gain control of his sobs again. Soon, the crying stopped, and he was able to talk. "Everybody seems to be so happy because they have someone to be happy with. Boyfriends, best friends more worthy than I. My friends are always busy, they don't have time for me anymore. I haven't gotten any texts, messages, or even responses in over a week. And I know I should keep myself busy as well, but I can't stand being alone. It makes me really sad," and with that being said, Sora began to cry once again, but this time quieter. Riku showed his pity by making a sad face that looked more like a concerned face and hugging Sora.

"Aw, poor Sora. Well, actually... I wanted to talk to you and change that loneliness," the silver-haired male said into the younger boy's ear. He embraced him some more, hoping it would make Sora feel better.

"Really? What did you wanna talk to me about?" Sora pondered. Riku's attempt to comfort Sora was a success, and it could be heard in Sora's voice. He had stopped crying and he gently broke away from Riku's hug, sitting straight up and looking the older male in the eye.

When Sora asked him that question, Riku slightly blushed, not knowing what to say. "Well... uhm... I have a confession to make," he finally said slowly as if he was a toddler trying to recite those words.

"Mhm, go ahead. What is it?" Sora sat patiently, continuing to look Riku in the eye. However, Riku turned his head and looked away, thinking of the right words to say to Sora.

"Sora... I like you." The older boy turned his head and looked at Sora again.

"Oh, I like you too!"

"No, Sora. You don't get it. I like you. I have feelings for you. This may sound ridiculously cliche, but I've been liking you ever since the first second I laid my eyes on you." Riku shook in anxiety and fear, not knowing how Sora would respond.

Sora's eyes widened, which was followed by a slight smile, then a giggle. However, his face turned serious again. "Riku... I like you, too. I'm attracted to you. Do you know how much I've talked to Kairi about you? Do you know how much I---" He was cut off by Riku.

"How much I think about you? A lot. Your ocean blue eyes, you spiky brown hair, your beautiful smile, your tantalizing body and attire." Sora giggled at Riku's description of him.

"Your long, shiny, silver hair. Your toned, muscular corpse. Whenever I'm around you, I feel so safe, like nothing can harm me. Your voice sounds like a lullaby. Every time I hear it, it calms me down."

"Aww! That is the _sweetest_ thing I've heard anybody ever say about me!" Riku yelled. "You deserve a hug." He then took Sora into his arms.

"So, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Sora asked while still in Riku's arms.

"Yes. Will you?" Riku released Sora so he could look at him.

"Of course I will," the spiky-haired boy responded with a smile.

"And I promise, I won't ever make you feel alone ever when we're a thousand miles apart." The older boy stared into Sora's eyes, giving him a warmhearted smile. Suddenly, a force made the two boys' face become ever-so-slowly closer and closer, until the pathway of their voices met. They didn't care if people were watching. A sense of bliss rushed through Riku and Sora's body, creating a special circuit that'll eventually have to be broken once their lips parted.

A ringing sound soon filled everywhere inside and outside the school, indicating that lunch was over. However, Riku didn't get to eat his lunch, and he was getting pretty hungry. Besides, he and Sora had piano class together. It was okay to sacrifice a few minutes.

* * *

*Hicking [v] - the quick inhales that occur before someone cries. Well known for sounding somewhat like hiccups.


End file.
